Deserving
by MsRainey
Summary: He loved her body. Cloti. Cloud x Tifa


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Gah! I know I'm supposed to update my other stories but I was in a total fluffy Cloti mood and I seriously needed to write them again. It's way fluffy so beware. Hope you all enjoy it and do forgive the mistakes that are sure to be there. I always proof read but later on find errors I overlooked. :D To be fair, it's going to be one in the morning and I've been up a loooong time now, so I guess I could use that as an excuse! lol jk.

Warning: Hints at sex, but nothing graphic. Enjoy!

* * *

He loved her body.

Not the way most men did, ogling her because of her blessed endowments.

No, it was much more than that. More because her body was a story. It told him all the battles and all the hardships she'd endured in her life, and yet, when pressed against his, it also told him the love and hope it still carried beneath that firm, silken skin.

Her body was something he'd known she fought to maintain strong and lithe; not for appearance, but for stability. She wanted to have that sense of stability to be in control of something, even if all the world around her was falling apart. She needed that control.

He was the only one to know she held certain insecurities about her body. In down times, she'd admit she wished that her hands were softer, her breasts were smaller, or her knees were stronger. Then, after she'd admit these things, she'd blush and shake her head before changing the subject. When awkwardly asking Yuffie about it, she just laughed, patted his knee and told him female pride was fragile, no matter how strong you were. Apparently, even the strongest of people had insecurities. He shouldn't have been so surprised; he was living proof of that.

In present, Cloud watched from his corner booth seat as she talked to one of the regulars from behind the bar. Her body moved fluidly from one area to the next while drying her glasses. Being insightful as he was, he couldn't stop the narrowing look that appeared on his face when he noticed the patron lower his eyes every other moment, trying to get a glimpse of what was hidden under the fabric of her white tank top. He was the only man who'd ever get more than a glimpse and the thought left him a little smug that he'd been the only one to get privilege of knowing her body so intimately. Still, despite the fact his hands itched to toss the guy out the door, he knew Tifa wouldn't be too okay with that, so he behaved.

When the bar was closed and the children were asleep, he watched from the shadows as Tifa stacked the last chair and moved back behind the counter to put the rag away and wash her hands. Every movement she made had his blue eyes moving up and down her form. He could tell she was tired by the way her hips lacked their natural sway. He could also tell she was sore by the way she made an effort not to move her arms too high above her waist, and how she would tilt her head every so often. Walking toward her, he tried to memorize every expression, every line, every freckle that her face held as she noticed him. Her smile didn't reach her eyes due to fatigue, but it _was _genuine. Her wine colored eyes were glossy and held a look he'd only seen her hold for him. He lowered his lips to hers while his palms ran their way down her chest and curled around her hips.

"Cloud," She whispered into his mouth with a smile. He acknowledged her with a hum and continued his caresses before leading them up the stairs and into the privacy of their bedroom.

In the midst of passion, tangled in their sheets, his ego was often stroked when she would exclaim the magic his hands held, or how the fire in his eyes could set her off. Her mewls and sighs had him soaring and when they would lay catching their breaths afterwards, he'd _always _turn on his side and look at her body. She always had an afterglow then, and he would marvel at the sheer sight of it.

He would run his fingers everywhere over toned flesh, and watch in a cross of smug satisfaction and awe as her body responded almost instantly to his touch. He wouldn't yet give in to his lustful demands, but continue his journey, seeking out stories and scars he already knew were there. Cloud would then kiss his way down the scar between her breasts and he was aware she knew of his little ritual by the way she would always placidly sigh his name and gently stroke her fingers through his spikes.

When he was done, he'd lean over her, his body covering hers and press his face into the curve of her neck. "How can I deserve this?"

She'd always press a kiss to his temple and murmur, "How can I?"

With the affection in her voice, and the need in his bones, he'd groan her name and prove to her once more the love he felt for her through his touches and kisses on the body he loved so much. Then, when it was over and her hands stayed tangled in his hair, he'd lower his head and listen to her heart beat, rapid and strong. Because of him. _For _him.

Cloud would keep his ear pressed against her breast, listening while she pecked his head softly until sleep claimed them both.

Because despite his love for her body, it was her heart he fell in love with.

* * *

Like? XD It's a bit sensual but I liked how it turned out. Drop a review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys :)


End file.
